First Time For Everything
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Adam and Chase's first kiss leads to more. And Leo and Marcus find their way into the mix as well.


**Basically I got inspired for the story, so I just went with it.**

** Adam is REALLY hot, and I picture him as being the gentle giant so that's what came out here.**

** Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to a reviewer for pointing out I used an actor name instead of a character name!**

Chase and Adam sat on the couch, looking in every direction but at each other. Adam tapped his foot and quietly hummed a song, while Chase repeatedly tapped his fingers together. They had been talking about this for the past two weeks. Everyone else in the house was gone—it was the perfect time. But now that they were actually in the moment, both of them were nervous.

Adam had brought it up casually when he asked "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Chase got flustered and provided the most long-winded, vague answer he could muster, to which Adam replied "So, no?" After Chase admitted that he hadn't, Adam asked him if he wanted to make out. It was a joke. Chase was positive that Adam was joking, because it would have been inappropriate, weird and a little gross if he wasn't. So he laughed obnoxiously loud, waiting for Adam to join in, but his brother never did.

They didn't talk about it for the rest of the day, but Chase kept thinking about what it would be like to have his first kiss with another guy, with his older brother. Naturally, his first reaction was one of disgust, but the more he thought about it, the clearer the image became. It would be warm; there would be an element of familiarity there that no girl could ever give him. Plus, it was pretty embarrassing to be fifteen already without having had a first kiss. Chase agreed to do it.

Of course, finding a time when they could be alone, and didn't have any work to do was more difficult than either one would have imagined. Now that they were alone, Chase didn't know what to do. What was proper protocol for initiating a kiss with your brother?

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Chase blurted out, turning red when he heard his own voice. Adam turned to him. "Sorry."

"I was just waiting for you to kiss me. I didn't know if you changed your mind."

It was unlike Adam to rush into something. Chase was even surer that this was a good idea. Not knowing any other way to do it, Chase leaned forward and pressed his lips against his brother's.

Adam was so warm, and the kiss was so gentle. He felt Adam's hand cover his own, and after pulling away for a moment, his brother leaned back in, kissing him a little longer than last time. Their fingers intertwined and Adam parted his lips, allowing Chase to deepen the kiss. Though he wasn't very familiar with the specifics of kissing, he did know adding tongue was a key element, so he stuck his tongue forward into Adam's mouth.

It was wet and messy, mind-blowingly erotic for his first kiss. Without separating their lips, Chase guided Adam to lie on his back, and climbed on top of the older boy. He wasn't sure when kissing had become a full-on make-out, Adam kneading his ass and rutting against him. Chase was harder than he had ever been, and feeling Adam's dick against his own was making him too horny to think.

Before he knew it, Chase had his hands underneath Adam's shirt, making his brother moan into the kiss. He pulled away.

"Sorry, I should have asked, first."

"No, I want you to. I liked it." Adam sat up and pulled his shirt off. Chase smiled before he reached down and ran his hands across Adam's chest, fingers splaying over the muscular expanse. He slid his index finger along each individual ab and long Adam's belly button, which made the older boy laugh. Chase continued to tickle him, and soon they were wrestling, Adam stripping Chase of his shirt so he could return the tickle torture.

Chase ended up on the bottom, overpowered by his brother's strength. Adam began sucking on his left nipple and Chase arched his back, desperate to feel more of his brother's surprisingly big tongue against his body. Adam's tongue assault on his nipple had Chase moaning, his brother licking, sucking and gently biting at the small pink bud, before lavishing the same attention to the right.

Adam was surprisingly meticulous, running his tongue along Chase's chest, along the insides of his armpits. He even sucked and left a hickie on Chase's hipbone. Chase was so hard that it hurt and when Adam looked at him, he smiled nervously.

As Adam began undoing his sneakers, Chase realized that he was about to be naked in front of Adam, and his erection would be fully visible. Adam grabbed his hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

Adam was crazy, weird and a little spacey at times, but Chase couldn't think of anyone gentler, anyone that he felt safer with at this moment. He nodded and let Adam pull off his socks and pants, leaving just his emerald-print boxers on. Chase gasped when Adam cupped his crotch and began rubbing, the fabric of his underwear arousing him further.

"Little bro isn't so little," Adam said with a cheesy grin.

Chase lifted his hips and let Adam pull down his boxers, his hard circumcised cock slapping against his stomach. Adam stroked him slowly at first, getting accustomed to the feel of someone else's dick in his hand, while using his other hand to roll Chase's balls.

The younger boy had never experienced anything like this. He didn't masturbate that often, and when he did, it didn't compare to the feeling of his brother's arm warm around his dick. Adam was smearing pre-cum along the mushroom-shaped head, pressing against the slit so the clear sticky substance continued to ooze out.

He was just getting into the rhythm of humping Adam's hand, when the older boy squeezed him, stopping him effectively. "Can I suck you?"

"Yeah! I mean…if you want to."

Adam chuckled. "Well when you put it like that…"

Getting a handjob from Adam was one thing, but when Chase felt the wet warmth of his brother's mouth around his dick, he was positive there was no greater pleasure. Watching Adam bob his head up and down between his legs, Chase couldn't help but thrust upward. He stopped whenever Adam made a gagging noise, and apologized before he was overtaken with need and began thrusting again.

He wanted to last longer, but when he looked down at Adam and saw his brother's brown eyes looking back at him, he lost it. "Cumming, cumming," Chase whined.

Adam's eyes widened when he felt the first thick shots of cum hit the back of his throat, and after the first couple of volleys, he pulled off to catch his breath. A few more streaks of cum shot across his face.

"Adam? I'm really sorry. I should have warned you earlier," Chase said. He leaned forward and licked the cum from Adam's face, around his lips before pressing a soft kiss against them. "Let me make it up to you?"

The older boy coughed a bit more before kissing Chase again. Chase stripped his brother of his jeans and smiley-face boxers. Adam's dick looked to be about six inches, flared mushroom head wet with pre-cum. Chase climbed on top of the older boy, his face at Adam's crotch and his ass in Adam's face.

He turned around. "Come on. Get me ready."

Chase didn't wait for a response. He took his brother's cock into his mouth and after gagging in an attempt to take the entire length, he focused his attention on the head. He practically choked when he felt something wet against his ass. It wasn't the finger he had been expecting, but Adam's tongue sliding between his cheeks. Chase had never even considered pushing anything into his ass before, but he began humping Adam's face, desperate to get his brother's tongue deeper into his body. He was already fully hard again from Adam licking him open.

Curious to see if he could get the same reaction, Chase lifted his brother's legs and began licking his hole. He was a little grossed out at the idea of putting his tongue there, but Adam seemed to enjoy doing it to him, and when he felt his brother moan against him, his hesitation vanished.

The two brothers licked each other's holes before working spit-soaked fingers between their cheeks. Chase was leaking pre-cum by the time Adam found his prostate, and he was tempted to cum just like that. But he didn't want to get off a second time when his brother hadn't even cum once yet, so he pulled away and straddled Adam, hunching above the six-inch dick below him.

It took a few tries, but Chase managed to sink down and engulf the head, gradually sliding his way down. Adam held onto Chase's hips, fighting the temptation to cum once his brother's ass swallowed the tip of his dick. And by the time Chase was sitting in his lap, his dick fully buried in his brother's ass, Adam had to catch his breath.

"You're really tight," Adam said between heavy breaths.

"And you're really big."

Adam let Chase control the movement, the younger boy getting accustomed to his brother's length before he began moving. His brother's dick was thick, and when Chase moved down, Adam's cock filled him completely. He took Adam's hands and their fingers intertwined again as Chase developed a rhythm, his ass slapping against his brother's muscular body.

"God, Chase, I can't…"

Adam was cumming. His big brother was cumming inside him. Chase's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he squeezed his ass around Adam's cock, trying to milk his brother of every drop of cum he could. When he pulled out, Chase shivered at feeling Adam's cum trickling from his hole.

Lifting his legs up, Adam looked at Chase and whispered "do it to me."

Not needing any more encouragement, Chase pressed forward into his brother's hole and began thrusting. He was too hard, too close to a second orgasm, to hold back. And Adam's ass was so tight, his brother's hole was sucking him in. Chase assaulted Adam's prostate, trying to work his older brother into a second orgasm. While stroking him vigorously, Chase leaned down and kissed Adam, fucking him as hard as he could.

"Dude, I'm cumming again," Adam moaned.

"Me too!"

They came together, Chase pounding his brother's ass while Adam came so hard that he shot himself in the face. Chase collapsed on top of Adam. With his head resting on his brother's chest, he heard how quickly Adam's heart was beating. He smiled when Adam stroked his hair.

It was quiet at first, barely above a whisper, but Chase definitely heard voices. Adam was too dazed to notice anything, but after a couple seconds, Chase was positive there was someone in the next room. He was starting to panic, trying to think of an explanation, when he heard "quiet, they're gonna hear us." He slowly pulled out of Adam and tip-toed to find Marcus and Leo in the next room, pants around their ankles, rutting against each other.

Chase and Adam looked at each other and grinned. Marcus looked up and turned red when he saw them, and pushed Leo down.

"Hey, what was that for?" Leo looked back and gasped in a high-pitch voice that made Chase laugh. He pulled up his khaki pants. "Adam, Chase, we didn't know you guys were in the living room. We were just hanging out here…just hanging."

"Convincing," Chase said. "Since when did you two become buds?"

"Oh, you know. I guess we clicked," Leo said with nervous laughter.

Marcus looked back and forth between Adam and Chase, who were whispering. Adam took Marcus' hand and led him to the living room, while Chase took Leo.

Adam slipped Marcus' shoes off before pulling off his red and white T-shirt, leaving him in a pair of white briefs and white socks. Figuring he had the go-ahead, Marcus leaned forward and kissed Adam. He was already so close, dick hard from rubbing it against Leo just a few minutes earlier. Even though he would never admit it, Marcus had a little crush on Adam. Kissing him and pushing his cloth-covered dick against the older boy's muscular chest was nearly all he needed to cum. But when he felt Adam's big hands slide under the fabric of his briefs and squeeze his ass, Marcus lost it.

Chase was lying on the floor beside Leo, rubbing his best friend's crotch. He was amazed at how sensitive Leo was, humping upward into his touch and gasping. Running his finger along the outline of Leo's dick through his khakis, Chase gave it a firm squeeze when Leo whined his name. He watched cum spurt forward, coating the inside of his friend's pants and smiled when Leo looked up at him, panting for breath.

"Feels good, right?"

"Best thing ever," Leo said. "Except for maybe that."

Chase looked over and saw two of Adam's fingers digging deep into Marcus's perfect ass. But what caught Chase's attention more than anything was that they were kissing, slow and deep. They were moaning into each other's mouths, tongues wrapping around one another.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand wrap around his dick. Leo looked up at him and smiled. "I wanna do it too."

Chase wasn't sure whether Leo meant the kissing or the fingering, but soon got his answer when his friend crawled onto all fours and raised his ass high in the air. He only intended to mess with Leo a little bit, help him get his rocks off, but Adam was already preparing Marcus, and he was getting horny again. After stripping Leo of his clothes, Chase stuck his fingers into Leo's mouth before pressing them against his friend's hole.

Needing air, Marcus pulled away from the kiss with Adam in favor of sucking on his neck while the older boy's fingers pressed against his hole. His cum soaked briefs were around his right ankle and his cock, already hard again, was pressing against Adam's chest. When he and Leo spied on Adam and Chase, he watched Chase ride his older brother, and he was excited to have Adam's dick buried in him too.

Adam pulled his fingers out and lay Marcus down on the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'd be better if you were inside me already," Marcus said.

Adam smiled and placed the head of his dick at Marcus' hole, and slowly pushed in. Marcus shut his eyes and clenched every muscle in his body. Adam was bigger than he expected, and just getting the head in felt like he was being split open. He opened his eyes when he felt Adam rubbing his stomach. The older boy leaned down and sucked on his ear, allowing him to relax so that Adam could gradually push himself forward. When Adam's dick was completely inside him, they were kissing again.

Leo was on all fours when Chase pushed into him, surprised at how well Leo was taking his dick. With the very first push forward, he hit Leo's prostate, causing the younger boy to scream for more. Chase wasted no time in thrusting as quickly as possible until his balls were slapping against Leo's ass. His friend's ass was tighter than Adam's, and when he pushed all the way in, it felt like Leo's hole was swallowing his cock. Chase reached down and stroked Leo's dick with one hand and twisted the younger boy's left nipple with the other.

"Chase, I'm cumming again," Leo moaned.

Spurts of cum shot across the floor and the way Leo's hole tightened around his cock made it impossible for Chase not to cum too. He collapsed on top of Leo, cum filling the younger boy's hole while he rode out his orgasm.

"Thanks, Chase. Felt really good."

"Me too." Chase wanted to ask how Leo and Marcus even ended up being together in the other room, but his attention was taken when he heard Marcus moan. Adam was sucking on his toes through the fabric of his socks.

"We better help them out," Chase said.

Leo was a little tired but he nodded, and after Chase pulled out, the two of them crawled over to Marcus and Adam. Chase pulled off Marcus' left sock before sucking on the toes from the other side, inching closer towards Adam's mouth. Soon their tongues were wrapped around Marcus' toes, and they were moaning into each other's mouths. Although he would have rather been sucking Chase, Leo decided it was only fair to suck Marcus, so he bobbed his head between his enemy's legs.

It was all too much for Marcus, who arched his back and came into Leo's mouth while his toes curled against Adam and Chase's tongues. Adam rammed his dick into Marcus' hole and came for the third time, shuddering against the younger boy while he rode out his orgasm. He leaned down and kissed Marcus. Not wanting to be outdone, Chase kissed Marcus and Adam, their three tongues meeting between their mouths.

Leo was a little grossed out by all the kissing so he left the older boys while he cleaned up. He changed and found the three of them lying on the floor, still making out. He hoped they weren't going to go for another round; he wanted to watch TV.

**Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Got some sweet stuff in there with the big sweetie Adam, and some more horny stuff too. Honestly, I can't think of which couple I like more AdamxChase or AdamxMarcus. **

** Be sure to tell me what you guys think in the reviews!**


End file.
